


Crowley's Shoebox of Pleasures

by Scmnz



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's effort is up to interpretation, Bastard Aziraphale (good omens), Crack, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), sexual massage, tentacle mention, tentacle shaped sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: “My goodness! What’s this?” Aziraphale’s voice drifted through the open closet door.Crowley turned to see what had captured his angel’s attention. He felt every muscle in his body tense as he caught sight of the shoebox in Aziraphale’s hands. Ohnonononono.Aziraphale set the box on Crowley’s bed and gave him a quizzical look. “What’s wrong my dear, you’ve gone quite pale.” He absentmindedly flipped open the shoeboxes lid and Crowley longed for nothing more than to sink into the floor and vanish. “Oh? What are these?”Crowley panicked, looking at the collection of dildos, vibrators, and miscellaneous other toys Aziraphale was now examining curiously. How would his old fashioned angel react to sex toys? “Hkk, Ngk. Those are… are deep tissue massagers!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937917
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Crowley's Shoebox of Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relaxation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649370) by [Thyra279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyra279/pseuds/Thyra279). 



The move to the south downs had gone fairly well so far. It had taken a long time to pack up everything Aziraphale wanted to take to the cottage from the bookshop, and had involved him going through his collection of books at least a dozen times. 

Comparatively, Crowley expected packing up his flat to be far easier. 

“My goodness! What’s this?” Aziraphale’s voice drifted through the open closet door. 

Crowley turned to see what had captured his angel’s attention, perhaps a book he had hidden away to surprise Aziraphale with. He felt every muscle in his body tense as he caught sight of the shoebox in Aziraphale’s hands. Ohnonononono. 

Aziraphale set the box on Crowley’s bed and gave him a quizzical look. “What’s wrong my dear, you’ve gone quite pale.” He absentmindedly flipped open the shoeboxes lid and Crowley longed for nothing more than to sink into the floor and vanish. “Oh? What are these?”

Crowley panicked, looking at the collection of dildos, vibrators, and miscellaneous other toys Aziraphale was now examining curiously. It was true that they had been, “making love” in Aziraphale’s words, but how would his old fashioned angel react to sex toys? “Hkk, Ngk. Those are… are deep tissue massagers!”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, massagers! For my back, too many vertebrae, ya know?” Had Crowley been less panicked, he may have noticed the mischievous glint spark in Aziraphale’s eyes. 

Instead, he relaxed as Aziraphale said sympathetically “Of course my dear.” Aziraphale picked up one of the “massagers” and tested it on his thigh, turning on the device. Crowley’s mouth went dry, he stared transfixed with eyes blown wide at the rippling of Aziraphale’s flesh under his trousers. “Hmm? This is quite nice.”

“Hhhhn.”

“What was that my dear?” Aziraphale smirked slightly. Crowley didn’t notice, still focused on Aziraphale’s thighs. “And why are some of the massagers shaped like tentacles?”

“Right! Of course. That’s because. Because octopuses give the best massages! So many arms, see?” Crowley grinned at Aziraphale, hoping he would buy it. 

He raised his eyebrows again, expression indecipherable. “I see.” 

***

After the flat was packed up, except for the bed and other odds and ends that would stay behind, Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “Dinner, angel? My treat.”

“No, actually. I’d rather like to treat you instead. You’ve been so helpful, with packing and moving. I’d rather like to…  _ reward _ you.”

Crowley frowned. Aziraphale was clearly up to something, but Crowley would be blessed if he wasn’t going to indulge whatever his angel wanted. 

“You’ve been so good about helping me lift things, I’m sure your back must be sore. Perhaps you need a, what was it again? Deep tissue massage?” In truth Aziraphale had done all the heavy lifting himself. 

Crowley closed his eyes and groaned. He should have known his lies would come back to bite him in the arse.

“Like that idea?” Aziraphale said, misinterpreting the groan. “Then get on the bed, in the nude please.”

“Wuh?”

“You heard me.”

Crowley complied, feeling his unease grow.

Aziraphale rolled up his sleeves and looked at his arms critically. “Should I replace these with tentacles, dear?”

Crowley nearly choked. “Why?!”

“You said they’re the best for massages.”

Crowley forced himself to relax, naked and face-first into the mattress. “The vib- UH! deep-tissue massagers will be fine, angel.”

Aziraphale merely nodded and began running two of the devices down Crowley’s back at their lowest vibration setting. 

Soon Crowley was completely limp and relaxed, eyes closed, despite his misgivings. “Good dear, so good for me.”

Crowley shivered, the praise sending a tingle down his nerves like it always did. 

“That’s it darling.” Aziraphale cooed. He turned up the vibrators' settings, running them down to Crowley’s bony arse and making it jiggle.

“‘Ziraphle? Crowley mumbled into the sheets, confused. 

“Would you like to know a secret, dear?”

“Hmm?” Crowley was too relaxed to even lift his head in question.

With his prim and proper voice, and a wicked grin, Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s bare neck, “I know exactly what these devices of yours are for. I rather know a dildo when I’m holding one, my dear.”

Crowley stiffened, in more ways than one. 

“And” Aziraphale added, pressing the tentacle shaped vibrator gently against Crowley’s entrance, “I know why they’re shaped the way they are.”

Crowley whined, arching his back and trying to press his bare body to Aziraphale’s still clothed form. “You bastard. Thought this was supposed to be relaxing for me.” 

“I know you enjoy it, you glorious fiend.” Aziraphale breathed, snapping away his clothes and pulling away the toy. “On your side now, please.” 

Crowley rolled over, recognizing Aziraphale’s dom voice.

Aziraphale pressed their mouths together in a fervent kiss. He dropped the two vibrators to the bed, and used one hand to massage Crowley’s cock instead. With the other hand, he slipped two miraculously slick fingers into him. Crowley writhed.

When Crowley was ready, Aziraphale returned the tentacle toy to his hand and slowly slid it in. As he did this, he shifted his body so that Crowley’s cock was teasing at him, prepped in an instant with another miracle. He rolled his hips, taking Crowley’s girth into himself.

Crowley trembled with want, unsure if he could hold himself still until Aziraphale let him move. Then, Aziraphale turned on the vibrator, and Crowley lost all control. 

“That’s if, my good demon.” Aziraphale encouraged breathlessly and Crowley thrust helplessly. “Just like that.” 

Their bodies rocked together, Aziraphale’s praises goading Crowley’s thrusts deeper, harder, faster. 

Aziraphale went over the edge first, and it was the sensation of him clenching around his cock that made Crowley follow him. He was overwhelmed, gasping as Aziraphale thrust the toy into him until he was spent. Aziraphale turned it off and pulled it out of him before collapsing onto his chest. 

“Would you actually like to try it sometime?” Aziraphale asked some minutes later.

“Hmm? Crowley asked, basking in the afterglow. “Try what, angel?”

“Tentacles, of course.” 


End file.
